warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Drella Diabolique
Drella Diabolique is a late night movie hostess and one of the supporting characters from Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood. She is voiced by Cassandra Peterson. Appearance Drella has a long, flowing black hairpiece. Her head is pale, and is printed with a fanged mouth, dark-red lipstick, pink cheeks, a black mole on her left cheek, emerald green eyeshadow, and eyes with long eyelashes. She has a dark purple dress piece with a dark pink sash with a gold belt buckle on it, a necklace with a bat symbol on it, a black and purple cape, and she has pale hands. Role in the film Drella was first seen entering the Brickton Studios' screening room, holding up her cape and giving out a hiss, after owner, Chet Brickton, talked to Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley about how Boris Carnac passed away. Shaggy mentions that Drella plays all horror movies and has millions of fans. When Brickton asked her about the curse rumors, she replied, "The curse is no joke". She then told the Mystery Gang that when Boris Carnac passed away, his spirit returned to haunt the studio as his most famous creations forever. When Brickton rebuked that there's no such thing as a curse, she asked him to explain about the other monsters. After telling Brickton to watch himself, Drella leaves the screening room, holding up her cape again, as she laughs. She was later seen at the movie backstage after Mr. Brickton chose her to be the female lead for the movie. When Drella needs a new look at the makeup department, Scooby lets her try all the hairstyles until she chose the very same one that she had. She and Shaggy were already filmed on set with many takes by Scooby. Their filming was then interrupted when she and the gang heard and saw the mummy attacking the movie set. Drella then leaves the movie backstage with Daphne. She and Daphne then hide in her very large dressing room. She instructed to Daphne in lesson #1 of being a star: To always look good in the crisis. When she asked Daphne what was she doing, Daphne tells her that she wrote her lesson down. Drella then gives Daphne some acting lesson tips, such as walking with a bunch of books and an apple on her head, walking downstairs with an umbrella, scaring in a spooky forest stage, and doing a spin dance. When Daphne failed to do so, Drella convinces her that in her book, that makes her a natural, and that she will give her a makeover that would be as glamorous as her. She was seen again at the spooky forest stage. When she asked Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy what just happened, they told her that the Headless Horseman attacked, the Zombie showed up from nowhere, and Fred's masterpiece was totally destroyed, much to her shock. She was seen again at the office, where she sees Mr. Brickton sign the studio to Atticus Fink (a developer), much to the sadness of Junior (the studio's employee). Just then, outside of the office building, Fred came up with a plan to use traps to capture the monsters. She was later seen again at the top of the mansion when the zombie corners her. She then warns the zombie that if anything happens to her, she'll come back and haunt him forever, to which she is totally not kidding. She then accidentally fell off the top of the mansion, much to the zombie's shock. Fortunately, Daphne (dressed as Drella) scares the zombie off the mansion and landed on a big cushion. Luckily, Drella survived as well, and she thanks Daphne for everything she taught her. Drella was seen again at the studio. When the headless horseman was revealed to be Atticus Fink and the zombie was revealed to be Junior, Junior blamed her for being the lead in every romantic comedy. She convinces Junior that she loves horror movies so much more than anyone. Just then, she discovered a picture of Boris Carnac in a room with security cameras, and that, Junior tells them that he is actually "Boris Carnac, Jr.", the son of Boris Carnac. When Shaggy and Scooby are watching a viral video of them being scared, Fred finally came up with an idea of cutting the security footage together into a foul footage horror movie, much to everyone's delight. Drella was last seen arriving with Mr. Brickton at the movie theater and taking a selfie with Mr. Brickton, Junior and the Mystery gang. Personality Drella is cool, charismatic, scary, sarcastic, sometimes funny, and has a frightened reaction, even while holding up her cape. Gallery Drella Diabolique 001.png Drella Diabolique 002.png Drella Diabolique 003.jpg Drella Diabolique 004.png Drella Diabolique 005.png Drella Diabolique 006.png Drella Diabolique 007.png Drella Diabolique 008.png Drella Diabolique 009.png Drella Diabolique 010.png Drella Diabolique 011.png Drella Diabolique 012.png Drella Diabolique 013.png Drella Diabolique 014.png Drella Diabolique 015.png Drella Diabolique 016.png Drella Diabolique 017.png Drella Diabolique 018.png Drella Diabolique 019.png Drella Diabolique 020.png Drella Diabolique 021.png Drella Diabolique 022.png Drella Diabolique 023.png Drella Diabolique 024.png Drella Diabolique 025.png Drella Diabolique 026.png Drella Diabolique 027.png Drella Diabolique 028.png Drella Diabolique 029.png Drella Diabolique 030.png Drella Diabolique 031.png Drella Diabolique 032.png Drella Diabolique 033.png Drella Diabolique 034.png Drella Diabolique 035.png Drella Diabolique 036.png Drella Diabolique 037.png Drella Diabolique 038.png Drella Diabolique 039.png Drella Diabolique 040.png Drella Diabolique 041.png Drella Diabolique 042.png Drella Diabolique 043.png Drella Diabolique 044.png Drella Diabolique 045.png Drella Diabolique 046.png Drella Diabolique 047.png Drella Diabolique 048.png Drella Diabolique 049.png Drella Diabolique 050.png Drella Diabolique 051.png Drella Diabolique 052.png Drella Diabolique 053.png Drella Diabolique 054.png Drella Diabolique 055.png Drella Diabolique 056.png Drella Diabolique 057.png Drella Diabolique 058.png Drella Diabolique 059.png Drella Diabolique 060.png Drella Diabolique 061.jpg Drella Diabolique 062.png Drella Diabolique 063.jpg Drella Diabolique.gif Drella Diabolique Holding Up Her Cape in a Spooky Forest.gif Drella Diabolique Spin Dances.gif Drella Diabolique Rising from the Ground.gif Drella Diabolique Saying Forever.gif Trivia *Drella Diabolique is a parody of Elvira, also played by Cassandra Peterson. *Drella's appearance is very similar to both Vampyre's Bride from Monster Fighters and Spider Lady from Minifigures. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Lego characters Category:Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood Category:Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroines Category:Minor characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Lego Category:One-time characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Vampires Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:French characters Category:European characters